1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a machine for the rapid cooking of dry or pre-cooked pasta, in particular spaghetti, bucatini and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As it is generally known, e.g. from EP 1 133 249, the preparation process of a predetermined amount (batch) of pasta takes place as follows:
A measured amount of pasta to be inserted in a cooking chamber is withdrawn from a pasta container. After inserting the pasta, high temperature pressurized water (155° C., 5 atm) is inserted into the cooking chamber. The pasta remains in the cooking chamber for a variable time (40/60″), chosen to suit the type of spaghetti used, after which it is discharged in an expansion chamber.
The product which reaches the expansion chamber is composed of the pasta which, although subjected to the action of the high temperature water, must still complete its cooking and be softened by absorbing water; for this purpose the remaining of the condensate which forms during the expansion phase in the same tank is sufficient.
After a few seconds the pasta is discharged into a dish where it completes the softening process also absorbing the condiment to be added.
Machines for the cooking of spaghetti and dry pasta in general, composed of a distributor of dry pasta, a high pressure cooking chamber and a final decompression and distribution chamber are known. These apparatuses have a number of limits and drawbacks which as a matter of fact have limited their diffusion.
The main drawbacks of the known machines are shortly discussed hereinbelow.
The distributor of dry pasta is subject to frequent malfunctioning caused by the difficulty of measuring predetermined mounts of pasta and delivering them to the underlying cooking chamber.
There is not uniformity in the cooking of a same amount of pasta due to the different temperature levels which form between the base and top of the cooking chamber; this being also due to the phenomena which accompany each expansion phase of the steam which take place at each decompression phase of the chamber.
Further malfunctionings are due to the incomplete discharging or imperfect emptying of the cooking chamber, with formation of burnt or decomposed residues then traceable in the following portions of pasta being cooked.
Other drawbacks are caused by the improper ejection of the cooked food from the expansion chamber.
Another problem is due to the presence, in the cooked food, of either a low or an excessive amount of water. Further troubles are caused by the steam emissions in the environment (noise—danger of burns etc.).